1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical devices and methods, and more particularly relates to interbody devices and methods of use. Interbody devices may be used for supporting and facilitating fusion of adjacent vertebrae in a patient's spine.
Various interbody fusion devices such as fusion cages may be implanted in the intervertebral disc space. These devices facilitate fusion of the adjacent vertebrae together and support the adjacent vertebral bodies. Depending on the size of the interbody fusion device and the corresponding delivery instrument, a surgeon may have to remove bone in order to provide adequate space. Clearly, it would be desirable if bone removal could be minimized or eliminated all together. Moreover, adjacent tissue may also need to be retracted or removed, and it would be desirable to minimize or eliminate this as well. Also, insertion of the implant often requires distraction of the vertebrae, therefore it would be desirable to provide a low profile implant that minimizes the amount of distraction required.
Newer interbody fusion devices are being developed which have a smaller more compact profile for delivery and a larger expanded profile after deployment. The smaller delivery size facilitates delivery, and the larger deployed configuration facilitates support and fusion of the bone. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an interbody device that has an even smaller profile for delivery, and an even larger profile after implantation into the intervertebral disc space. At least some of these objectives will be satisfied by the devices and methods disclosed below.
2. Description of the Background Art
The following US patents and patent publications are related to interbody devices: 2013/0103156; 2012/0083887; 2012/0083889; 2012/0310350; U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,317,866; 7,870,905; 6,395,031; 6,833,066; 7,655,042; and 7,993,403.